Saved At The Last Minute
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: Flynn and Rapunzel are trapped in a flooding cave. They almost lose hope when an odd blue box appears out of nowhere. Paring Flynn/Rapunzel and 10thDoctor/Rose Tyler. Set sometime in series 2 of Doctor Who.


**A Doctor Who and Tangled Crossover:**

**Saved At The Last Minute**

The water was rising high in the cave. Rapunzel and Flynn were desperate to escape. Flynn stopped, knowing there was no way out.

"It's no use," Flynn explained.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and dived under. Flynn pulled her back up and tucked Rapunzel's golden hair behind her ears.

"Stop, there's no point, it's pitch black down there."

Rapunzel leaned back against the cave walls. She sighed sadly.

"This is all my fault," Rapunzel said, "She was right. I never should have done this. I'm so sorry, Flynn."

"Eugene," he said.

"What?" Rapunzel asked suddenly.

"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert," he explained, "Someone might as well know."

"Well, I have magic hair that glows when I sing," Rapunzel told him.

"What?" Eugene responded.

Rapunzel was about to reply. Suddenly, an odd shaped item started to materialise in the flooding cave.

"What in the world?" Rapunzel asked.

The shape became clearer. It was a big blue police box, but Rapunzel and Eugene didn't know what police were.

"We've landed, Rose," a friendly male voice mentioned, from inside.

The doors to the police box opened. The current of the water suddenly gushed Rapunzel and Eugene inside.

"DOCTOR!" a girl's voice called. This girl was Rose Tyler.

A man in a brown suit with white All Star Converses, with the look of someone in his thirties sprinted to the doors of the police box. His friend, Rose, helped him force the doors to eventually close. Rapunzel and Eugene looked around in amazement when they realised where they were. They were in a large control room of some sort. Parts of it; the roof and the flooring consisted of shades of gold, yellow and brown. However, this room was completely flooded with the water from the cave, at _least_ to knee depth.

"Hold on, let's get this water out," the man advised.

He pressed a number of buttons and pulled a number of levers on the controls, and all of that floodwater evaporated within a matter of minutes.

"That's better," the girl, Rose commented.

The man walked around the controls and pulled the lever. This odd place seemed to move. The man turned and noticed a _very_ surprised Rapunzel and Eugene were on board.

"Oh, hello," the man said bewildered.

"What is it?" his friend, Rose asked.

"We have new arrivals," the man replied.

He had surprise, spelling out across his face. Rose came and looked. She realised one of the new passengers was Rapunzel as her long golden hair was the giveaway, but Rose didn't know who Eugene was.

"Where are we?" Eugene asked.

"What is this place?" Rapunzel asked.

"The TARDIS," the man replied.

"What?" Eugene asked, confused.

"**T**ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**imension **I**n **S**pace," the man added.

Rapunzel and Eugene still looked puzzled.

"By the way, I'm the Doctor," he told them, "And this is my friend and companion, Rose Tyler."

"Is 'Doctor' his real name?" Eugene asked.

Rose shook her head.

"He only goes by 'the Doctor'," Rose responded.

"I'm Rapunzel," Rapunzel explained, "And this is Eugene Fitzherbert."

Eugene gave at mild scowl at Rapunzel. For many years he'd been 'Flynn Rider'. Now his _real_ identity was coming back to him, thanks to Rapunzel.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Rose said cheerfully. She turned to the Doctor. "By the way what did we land in? Loads of water poured into the TARDIS and soaked us."

The Doctor checked the scanner.

"A flooded cave," he observed, "Rapunzel and Eugene were also pulled in when we landed there accidentally."

"Well, it was lucky we were," Eugene said.

"Why?" Rose asked curiously.

"We both got trapped and nearly drowned," Rapunzel explained, "It was lucky you saved us. We were on our way to see the floating lanterns and were chased by guards. We thought we got away until we saw the cave was a dead end."

"Whoa, blimey," the Doctor commented enthusiastically, "The lights seem brilliant!"

"They appear every year on my birthday," Rapunzel told them, "I'm eighteen tomorrow."

"Happy Birthday then," Rose said.

"How about we drop you off nearby, so you don't have far to travel," the Doctor suggested.

"That would be great, thank you," Eugene said.

The Doctor pressed a few buttons on the TARDIS controls to take them to their destination. Eventually they arrived.

"Here we are then," the Doctor pointed out.

Rapunzel and Eugene left the TARDIS. They had arrived by the shore of the river. The Doctor and Rose followed behind them. Rose noticed Rapunzel and Eugene were exploring the TARDIS, inside and out.

"How does it do that?" Rapunzel asked amazed.

"It's impossible!" Eugene exclaimed.

"No, it's just bigger on the inside," the Doctor explained, "Alien technology."

"You're both from another world?" Rapunzel asked.

"He is," Rose pointed out, "I'm human."

_But their clothes are different_, Eugene thought.

"Rose, Doctor, thank you for saving us," Rapunzel said, "We wouldn't still be alive if you'd landed your uh…TARDIS in the flooding cave."

"It was our pleasure," Rose told her, "Good luck on your journey."

"And you, too," Rapunzel said.

"Where are you both going now?" Eugene asked the Doctor and Rose.

"Oh, places to see, things to do, people to meet," the Doctor replied, "Anywhere really."

"Will we see you again?" Rapunzel asked, "Both of you?"

"Oh I hope so," the Doctor replied enthusiastically.

"Best of luck to you both," Rose said, "I hope you get to see those lights."

"And I hope the Doctor takes you on amazing adventures," Eugene mentioned.

All four of them shook hands. Then Rapunzel and Eugene continued into the forest. The Doctor led Rose back to the TARDIS and they took off and left. The TARDIS dematerialised from the forest, and Rapunzel and Eugene glanced back one last time, seeing that it was no longer there.

_**End of story**_

**A/N:**** Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


End file.
